Main Page/Archive3
Images in articles discussion. Some of our articles have 2 or 3 images in them. So what I wanted to discuss is whether there should be a limit of images in each article, because the more images an article has, the slower it loads. I propose a limit of 3 for articles which explain game mechanics like Bullying, where as character pages like Algernon has 2, so maybe that can be the limit of images in a characters article. For class articles I only propose 1, since most of the class articles are small. What is your opinions on this? Dan the Man 1983 20:41, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Okay guys. I'm on vacation tomorrow. I am off to Cyprus tomorrow with Christina since I managed to get the same flight as her. I will be away until the 18th of January. McJeff and Jessica, keep things safe while I'm gone. Don't let the vandals bite. Dan the Man 1983 22:18, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Update I am at an internet cafe I'm enjoying Cyprus. See you guys on the 18th. Dan the Man 1983 13:48, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Question about character descriptions I just wanted to know if any of you had any character descriptions that you didn't like? If so, then add your reasons why and we can do our best to fix it. Dan the Man 1983 14:10, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Blogs discussion Wikia has got a cool new feature called Blogs, which lets people write opinion pieces, community announcements, Top 10 lists, and other stuff that wouldn't necessarily fit as a factual wiki article. A blog post is just one person's writing, so other people can't edit it -- but there's a comments section at the bottom of the page where they can leave comments. Admins still have the power to edit and delete blog posts, so you can clean up vandalism or inappropriate posts. The feature also comes with avatars, so now you can upload a picture to represent yourself on the wiki. Do you think we should have the blogs feature here? Dan the Man 1983 05:10, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Main Page protection. Protected the main page due to recent vandalism. The only users who can edit it now are Bureaucrats, Admin and registered users. Dan the Man 1983 20:19, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Discussion Wade has been there for 2 weeks now. I think maybe it is time to feature an article that is not a character. How about the Bullworth Academy article? Dan the Man 1983 18:24, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, or maybe there could be an article on glitches or maybe we could upload the photos in the photo albums onto this website (If that's possible) GreasersParadise92 18:29, 14 March 2009 :::There is an article on glitches here. Feel free to work on it if you want to improve it. Dan the Man 1983 18:13, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I think the next featured article after Bob should be a stub page and we should put a note to edit it if you have information.Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 01:05, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Petey is next on featured article. He is the 3rd main character in the game after Jimmy and Gary and he has not featured on the front page yet. Dan the Man 1983 01:11, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I believe improving the Wiki is more important than putting main characters on the main page.-- 01:15, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::So go improve it then. McJeff 01:38, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Okay Christy's time on featured article is coming to an end soon. Who do you reckon should be next? Dan the Man 1983 16:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Added Melvin. I've got a new topic started making sure we get the stuff equal representation and stuff. I suggest next week we make either Pedro, Sheldon, or a subject teacher the featured article. McJeff 23:56, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. Dan the Man 1983 00:14, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think Mr. Hattrick should be the next featured article--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 03:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::After Hattrick is done, I think one of the little kids should be done. If I am not mistaken, one of them has not been featured yet. Dan the Man 1983 20:24, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay a few days ago I added the Preppies as the featured article. When this time is up, which ain't for a few weeks yet, I suggest we put one of the little kids up for the feature. Dan the Man 1983 16:12, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Things you have a problem with on this wiki. This is the place to state them. Don't be shy and tell us and state reasons why you have a problem with certain content. Dan the Man 1983 03:01, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Why were the quotes removed? 21:00, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Short answer - they were a copyright violation and random IP address editors kept ignoring the rules and adding more. McJeff 21:31, 23 February 2009 (UTC) 500 articles milestone. We are nearing that milestone soon. Just 31 articles to go. In the wanted articles list there is nearly 100 articles still be done. Later on after I get back from a personal errand, I will continue to work on the voice artists. Dan the Man 1983 10:06, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Voice Descriptions Do these belong in the character pages? I like the idea personally. Dan the Man 1983 19:19, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Wiki break. I ain't in the right frame of mind for editing, so I am gonna take a small break from editing here. Dan the Man 1983 05:44, 1 March 2009 (UTC) How to guides. Bully Wiki is an information guide on the game and not a strategy guide. I don't want to see any How to Guides. There is no need for articles on how to avoid the prefects. Go hide in a locker or a trash can if you want to escape the prefects. If I see any more being made or restored, I will issue out warnings okay. Dan the Man 1983 16:39, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I am gonna take a break. Not in a very good mood and not in the right frame of mind for editing. See you lot in a few days. Dan the Man 1983 08:51, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Bully Wiki Discussion:Inactivity Okay opinions are need here. The question is, how long do users and admins have to be inactive for them to be considered inactive? Dan the Man 1983 08:29, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :You have already got my opinion but regulaar users should get from 10-12 months but staff should get 5-7 months because they were trusted with their rights but they don't use them so you SHOULD give them to some one who uses them. Another suggestion is that if you decide to take the Kid Inside's admin. rights i would give them to Mizu if he keeps up his work.-- 14:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Striking through comment made by a banned user. That IP is the one used by User:Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool. McJeff 06:42, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Next featured article OK. Right now, the Preppies have a slight edge in the amount of front page attention they've been getting. The only main character yet to be featured is Zoe, but her article isn't very good right now. The same goes for most of the Townsfolk. I don't want to feature another Townie until we get good pictures for them. My suggestion for the next article is Johnny Vincent. The Greasers are a little under-represented and he is the clique leader after all. However, there is one Townsfolk article, Mr. Smith, that's good enough to be posted to the main page I think. McJeff 06:52, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I have been trying to make townie pictures (on a blue background like the others), but it is very challenging considering that the photos are very low-quality and some are cut. If someone could get better quality photos of the townies, I could make new images. Mizu101 ::I am suprised Johnny has not been featured yet. So I vote him, Lola has already been featured, so I suggest we have the leader next. Dan the Man 1983 11:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::The best way I can think of to get images would be for someone who has the PC version to take screenshots and edit from there. :::By the way, Mizu, do you use photoshop or something else when you're trying to do the images? McJeff 18:38, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, but it is a old version of photoshop, so I can't do everything. Mizu101 Proposed merger I was thinking it might be best to merge Alfred, Courtney, Delilah and Jezebel, Drew, Lightning, Paris and Zeke into an article called Freak Show. Currently there's no article called "Freak Show", and we should have one, yet without merging all these articles there would be almost nothing to put in the Freak Show article. McJeff 02:47, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, there is not enough information on them characters to warrant their own articles. Okay they can have their own articles, but the information is small on each of them, it would be best if they was merged into another article. Dan the Man 1983 11:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I would have to correct you there Jeff, there is an article called Freak Show which I created a few months ago. I agree on the merge, I also want to merge all of the voice actors who only have a single role (in Bully) into one article which has all of their names listed because there are just a hundred of these articles and they are the shortest ones on the wiki. Mizu101 :::Articles being short isn't a good reason to merge, especially because the rules page specifically says any voice actor gets an article since notability isn't an issue - all it has to be is related to Bully. McJeff 17:44, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::That is hypocritical. You were just talking about merging the freaks together because their articles were short. Mizu101 :::::No I said that, he did not. Dan the Man 1983 20:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think information about the freak show and a list of links to the freaks will be enough for an article. There is no rule on here how big an article has to be, we have many stub articles. Dan the Man 1983 20:49, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I am just saying I would rather there be one article for all of the single role voice actors than multiple stub articles. Mizu101 ::::::::Well, you can want that all you like but it's not happening. In fact, since there's an article called Freak Show that I was unaware of, we won't be merging anything. And you just earned yourself a 3 day block for incivility - don't call people a hypocrite when they bother giving you a polite response. McJeff 22:13, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::He has also had his last warning, one more count of uncivil behaviour or any other rules broken and he is done here. Dan the Man 1983 03:01, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Also he had no reason to call you a hypocrite, because it was not you who said they should be merged cause the articles were small, it was me who said that. Dan the Man 1983 03:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Another merge proposition Two pairs of articles: * Offences and List of rule violations (see my argumentation) * List of vehicles in Bully and Automobiles in Bully J.J.Joe 18:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with you on merging Offences and List of rule violations. :I slightly disagree with merging automobiles into list of vehicles. Reason being, all the vehicles in List of vehicles are things that Jimmy can ride. He can't drive cars. I wouldn't be opposed to renaming either article to be more accurately titled, however. Mc (talk) 23:24, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed with the merging of Offences and List of rule violations. ::Agree with the merging of the List of Vehicles and Automobiles in Bully, however I think it should be made clear that a list of vehicles that Jimmy can use should be in its own section. Dan the Man 1983 17:11, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Just a note. But earlier I checked the stats page. Over 20,000 edits has now been made here. Not bad for a small Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 19:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Think it's time we feature Gurney; he's a good townie, we have only featured one other townie, and Seth has been on there a long time.Boxerbob123 19:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Role Playing. I am thinking of setting up a roleplaying feature in the forums, so users who have posted characters can use their character and create stories on their day to day lives at Bullworth. I've seen this on bully board and took part myself, it is great fun. However we should not go through this, if we do, without strict rules. Anyways let me hear your thoughts, and we'll come to a community consensus on whether to allow it or not. Dan the Man 1983 03:12, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like fun, go for it. Mc (talk) 06:44, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I have to agree. Paul H K 09:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::So what exactly does this consist of--Boxerbob123 21:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::You create a character then write stories involving that character on their day to day or week to week life at Bullworth. Dan the Man 1983 09:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sounds cool to me--Boxerbob123 17:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::So, are we going to do this or not? I am willing to moderate the forum or whatever it is posted on. Sincerely, Mizu Wiki Changes So, I was thinking, because we have worked really hard on this wiki and we are getting ready for Bully 2, this would be a good time to higher the overall look of Bully Wiki. One looks at other gaming wikis for example Grant Theft Wiki (gta.wikia.com) or The Call of Duty Wiki (callofduty.wikia.com) and they both have very intense feelings when first looked which makes the reader want to know more about it. Our wiki, though, is just a simple design and the only thing that separates it from a newly created wiki is the logo. I am up for creating graphics for the main page, I am just trying to find out if something like that would be possible. Sincerely, Mizu :We need pictures of the game in the background. That would give the wiki a better feel to it. Dan the Man 1983 03:15, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I could get those from Joe. Any specific moments in the game you have in mind? Sincerely, Mizu :::Just pictures of Jimmy in missions might do, or even pictures of the game in general. Dan the Man 1983 05:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Or maybe the comic strip. Simple, but interesting. --Ajannaka 11:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) New Favicon So, I created a new favicon for this wiki. I free-hand drew a bit-size version of the Bullworth shield. I uploaded it here first to see if people liked it. I would appreciate other people's feedback. Sincerely, Mizu Spading Since the forums have closed, we have not got anywhere to discuss spading. Do you think we should make a new Spading message board or just discuss spading issues on the Community message board? Dan the Man 1983 14:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Mr. President... I make a motion to make a new Spading Message Board.Boxerbob123 22:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Message to all. Now that we have achievements on this wiki, DO NOT DO STUPID EDITS just to get your points up. Dan the Man 1983 14:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'd also like to add: Do not get to competetive, this is to congratulate editors for their good edits, not a big huge competition. JennyVincent 14:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly. I have already had one complaint about this. Dan the Man 1983 15:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Really? Where, out of curiousity? JennyVincent 15:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wait, nevermind. JennyVincent 15:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Haha, just some editor complaining about not getting a certain badge. Dan the Man 1983 16:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh, ok. JennyVincent 16:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Idea If anyone would like, we could have a link up for the Fanon so that the Wiki doesn't get crowded with fanfiction and whatnot. If anyone wants, though. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 04:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Category:Talk Page Archives